


One Brings Shadow, One Brings Light

by Aristeria_T



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristeria_T/pseuds/Aristeria_T
Summary: - 阿尔博特／私设♀光，暧昧向，一切才刚刚要开始- 写给朋友的生贺，同时也献给所有艾欧泽亚的英雄们，辛苦了
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	One Brings Shadow, One Brings Light

“求你了，千万别倒下——”

…

…

阿尔博特望着跪倒在地上的少女，恍然想到那日在水晶都——就是他重回意识与形态的一天。

那是什么命定之日吗？不，回想起来，阿尔博特依然认为那是一个平凡无奇的一天。对，那日早晨什么也没有改变。他灵魂内那无处容身的杂乱黑絮，无处安息的过去，所有的所有只是停滞在了某一个卡榫上罢了。

所以理所当然的，那日第一世界的人类们依然在尝试活下去。白昼依然不缺席，人们将粗糙的杂粮混着温暖的牛乳作为早餐，对早已腐朽的时间感到麻木。

可就是在这样一个连几月几号都记不清的一天，有位少女顺应着某种意志如约而至。没有什么恢宏的场面，不像是什么救世主的降临，就仅仅只是水晶都脚下凭空出现的一个生命。虽然那份将她带来的意志是一份多么坚韧的意志，阿尔博特并不清楚。但他感觉到了有一股他早已忘却的波动，像血管内停止了的以太重新流动一般。他本能性飞速地去追逐着，速度快到他在耳膜中仿佛听见了自己早已不再拥有的心跳声。

风落地，他止步，然后在一间根本不属于他的旅馆房间里寻到了那份天赐。那一刻他抬眸看见了那个人，又从那人的眼眸中看见了自己。

阿尔博特诧异地意识到自己再次与那位少女重逢了。

原初世界的那位英雄，对着莫名的闯入者眨了眨她惊讶的碧绿眼眸。阿尔博特慌忙地向她丢出了一连串对方明显也不知道答案的问题，然后回过神来看到少女似乎已经不在意那些细枝末节的 ‘为什么’了。她扬起嘴角，随意地说道：

“嗨，阿尔博特，好久不见。”

她挥了挥她的右手，语态轻盈的仿佛不在和一个幽灵打招呼似的。阿尔博特眨了眨眼，选择移开自己的眼神和她讨论正事，以此接机从他心中莫名涌起的局促中逃脱。他们没能聊多久，几乎都是阿尔博特听着自己在这头叨叨地说着。

得找个理由消失了，毕竟我根本不知道自己在说什么，阿尔博特心里尴尬地想。他绷着脸，逼迫自己注视那个在原初世界里击败他和他队友的少女。这时候少女开口了：

“不要你来你去的称呼我。重新介绍一下，我的名字叫阿里斯特亚，有着战争伴随星辰的寓意。”

她说道，一边双手抱胸，一边有些骄傲地向阿尔博特介绍自己的名字。是了，上回他们认识的时候甚至没有正式相互介绍过就进入了交战。

于是阿尔博特在心里含糊地咬着这个名字念了一遍，觉得说不上好听又说不上不好听。就算是挺特别的吧，他随便想着，一边又有些担心若有天在情急之下叫出来这名字，自己估计会咬到舌头。

也许可以取个短点的昵称？

不不不，停止这个可怕的想法。

窗外一阵凉风滚着几片紫色花瓣落到两人的脚边，少女长靴的鞋跟发出清脆的响声。阿里斯特亚向他走来，那一步步在阿尔博特眼中莫名迈出了侵略性的意味。少女，不，阿尔博特觉得应该叫女人了。她在容貌上没有显著的变化，但她的步伐变了，背脊也更加坚挺了。如潮水般褪去的是她曾经的茫然与稚嫩，取而代之的是一种磅礴的生命力与朝气。

他们之间距离的衰减使他不得不低下头去看那名光之战士。

这是他第一次有时间又有心思去细看这少女的长相。阿里斯特亚有着一头纯白利落的短发，顶着白绒毛的猫耳朵永远会随着周围的声响一抖一抖的，看着相当柔软。阿尔博特觉得客观上来讲，这少女笑起来也很有意思。她嘴角上扬时给人一种调皮的灵动，眼角染上笑意时是柔和的，眉间却又带着倔强。

真是个越发复杂又难缠的女人，阿尔博特在心里这么无奈地下了判断……不过说起来他本来就没怎么和伙伴以外的女性打过交道。在意识到这点后，他反而更有些不知该把手摆哪了。最终，他只好决心将那略感无处安放的眼神，停留在阿里斯特亚白色的猫耳尖上。

之后他们又来回说了几句有些无关紧要的话，阿尔博特已经不记得了。他只记得那天他始终带着那种不自在感，直到自行在阿里斯特亚前隐去了身姿后才得以解脱。那之后他融进了旅馆墙角阴影中那 ‘珍稀’的黑暗中，看着对方推开房门走了出去。

啊，是的，阿尔博特现在这么回想起来后，他觉得他可以这么总结：他对阿里斯特亚的那种局促，那种手足无措的感觉，也许根本不来源于阿里斯特亚本身。盘在他心头中那种无法直视对方的心思，也许与她的立场、种族、性别又或是长相毫无关联——

只因她是纯白的。如松针覆上雪的发，白底的法袍与长靴，以太流转环绕的皓白书籍，阿里斯特亚似乎特别钟情于白色。也仿若被光芒眷顾一般，她完美融合进了这被光之泛滥所笼罩的世界。她立在那里，伫立在第一世界的任何地方，阿尔博特都觉得那身影仿佛镀上了一层剔透的光纱。

光——刺眼的，使人迷失的，充满着欺骗性的无瑕感，那是阿尔博特曾坚信的方向，但也是最终夺走他的世界的罪人。从此黑夜不再光临，在光的沐浴下他扼杀了自己，扼杀了伙伴，为他们冠上了名为’暗’的希望之名，却悲痛的直到最后才知晓连黑暗也不愿眷顾于他。

唯一眷顾过他们的黑暗，只有沾染在身上的污名。

阿尔博特痛恶光，对，他有绝对的理由去痛恨。他憎恨那预示不详的纯白色，不愿去直视那抹可恶的颜色，那不应该是英雄的颜色所以他才——

他曾经深深这么以为着。

…

…！

——“阿尔博特！！”

用嘶哑的音喉叫唤他的，是在地上匍匐着的阿里斯特亚。她看起来糟糕极了，低垂着的脑袋虚掩着因忍受痛楚而越发狰狞的面目。她的发都仿佛暗淡了不少，上头沾染上些许尘土与血液的痕迹。阿尔博特感觉到自己的指尖在不受控制地颤抖，但他努力让自己保持镇静。

他跪下来，想拉着阿里斯特亚的手肘站起来，但是却被对方挥出去的手打掉了。他们周身什么人都没有，没有爱梅特塞尔克，没有拂晓，只有与漆黑截然相反的洁白。阿尔博特感到愤怒和不解：

“你！这时候还逞什么强，让我——”

“住嘴！”

话音刚落，先住嘴的人却是她自己。阿里斯特亚趴在地上，瞳孔一缩，用右手奋力捂住自己嘴，却止不住那仿佛要将整颗心脏呕出来的咳嗽。无垢的白液从她的指缝间渗出，混着她的汗液砸到地上。她的身躯如水晶玻璃般一片片碎裂出脆响，她早已是强弩之末。

这具身体，这具承载了两百年来人类的思念与祝福…这具阿尔博特至今仍不敢直视的身影，正在狼狈地撑起自己的四肢，却又一次次倒向地面。但她的双眸没有认输，也不愿认输。阿里斯特亚用头狼狩猎时的眼神注视着虚无的远方，她咬牙切齿地望着那里，想要抵达那里，只因她有那份不可被辜负的祝福在。

但没有人比阿尔博特更明白，人类脆弱的躯干似乎永远不够承载他们的意志。死亡不会因为人类想活下来而宽恕他们，意志在命运临头时总是以卵击石。也许人类就如同爱梅特塞尔克所说的那般，只是些可悲的残次品。

是吗？

阿尔博特感觉到自己的袖口在收紧，是阿里斯特亚抓着他的力道。目光流转，那只已经泛白的手，紧紧攥着他的袖子仿佛那是浮木。她的生命正在从她的指尖流逝，阿尔博特听见她在喑哑地呢喃：

“我需要.....但…不是…不是这样…”

阿尔博特抓住她发颤的手，他皱起眉头望见那双碧绿的眼眸染上涣散的雾气。他粗暴地暗骂一句这臭丫头事到临头还在说什么鬼话，然后他就听见那白发少女继续沙哑地说道：

“证明吧…” 不可思议的是，即使是在这样绝望的情形之下，阿里斯特亚还是轻笑出声了。她费力地抹了抹嘴角，试图抹去那不详的光液，却任由发丝湿漉漉地贴在自己脸颊上。

“我们…由我们来证明吧！” 她执着地继续说道。

阿里斯特亚扬起来的脸有种莫名的剔透感，好似晨露般纯净易散，又如开了刃的钻石长剑。矛盾，但无论如何，都不像是爱梅特塞尔克所说的即将成为的那种怪物。她的眼神中有一种光芒，像是棋盘上的白格，鲜明又均衡的明媚着。她就这么仰着头，看进阿尔博特那双天蓝色的眸。

这一眼，阿尔博特似乎懂了些什么。

顷刻间，在他们目光的见证下，周围那无尽的纯白像是破壳的茧，一条一条的漆黑裂缝喀嚓喀嚓得诞生并蔓延至整个光茧的穹顶。有黑暗的帷幕如瀑布般从不堪负重的间隙中倾泻而下，乌黑的光柱以不容抵挡的姿态贯穿裂痕，使得整个空间布满了交错的光与阴。

这就是答案了——阿里斯特亚的答案。阿尔博特不由的这么深深想着。这里是阿里斯特亚所看到的世界，这是她的战意与柔情，这是她的纯白与漆黑。这是意志——她所能给予阿尔博特的所有。

那么，英雄啊，你还有什么好犹豫的？

他深吸一口气，如释重负，撑着膝盖站了起来往阿里斯特亚原先望着的方向看去。虽然那里除了黑白交错的光柱还什么也没有，但他看着这幅光景却不禁低声呢喃道：

“啊…是吧。” 他笑了，“歪理一堆，真是拿你没办法。”

“对吧…你拿我没办法。所以，我们一起去向爱梅特塞尔克证明吧。毕竟如果是你的话，一定能理解我的吧。”

阿里斯特亚的尾音带上了沙哑的笑意。阿尔博特不禁愣了一番，可当看见对方那英雄般势在必得的眉眼后又无奈的一笑。他耸了耸肩，抖落一身颓败。他拔出他背在身后的斧子，递给了依然匍匐于地上的阿里斯亚。

“那就起来吧，伙伴。” 他侧着脸说道。如同他们再相遇的那天一般，他从阿里斯特亚纯粹的眼中望见了自己灵魂的微光。

“爬起来吧伙伴，告诉那个无影，我们究竟能做到什么。”

那时上古时代没能做到的事，那以悲剧式收场的光与暗的对立，就由他们向古代人证明奇迹吧。

象征破坏与守护的战斧，象征治愈与谋略的魔导书——两者在触碰融合的那一瞬并发出一阵流光，将两位英雄的四周环绕，柔软地将他们一齐包裹于其中。

光柱和乌墨全数倾倒于他们的身侧，又如以太般自然的流进他们的躯干内。在光与暗交融的界限中心，阿尔博特找到了阿里斯特亚的眉眼，他指间微动却又在挣扎中失了力。

他释然地笑道：

“交给你了，搭档。”

回应他的是炸裂了的光茧与直立于天地间的阿里斯特亚。少女闭着眼，而阿尔博特望着她，望着她微长的眼睫，望着那磅礴的生命力如洪流般灌入她的体内。惊人的以太雀跃地流转于她的四周又屈服于她的支配，那么的强大又动人。

她睁开眼，如长剑出鞘。天是漆黑的，地是无瑕的，精神世界的门为她敞开，那是通往与命运斗争的角斗场的必经之路。阿尔博特站在原地，微光四散。他仿佛再也不舍看下去般闭上双眸，却发觉眼皮所带来的黑暗也遮掩不住那样特别的光芒。他不由的再次赞叹阿里斯特亚这个女人，这个货真价实的英雄——

她果真是位被星夜所眷顾之人。

“发愣些什么？”

阿尔博特猛地睁开自己湛蓝的眼眸，阿里斯特亚伫立在 ‘门’的跟前向疑惑的他问道。她侧过身，一览他眼中的诧异，随即又彻底了然。于是阿里斯特亚笑了，嘴角的弧度是阿尔博特热爱的灵动与调皮，她向他招了招右手：

“跟上，阿尔博特！”

光芒万丈的白刺得被唤之人的眼眶越发炙热。此时此刻，如果还不太晚，阿尔博特才意识到原来他是怀念的，怀念到使他想要停泊于此，却又痛苦至入木三分。他怀念那种真切的光芒，那种能指引生命的灯火，那才是他一直患得患失，又害怕直视的东西。他迷惘，他悲痛，所以他缩起了身躯与思绪，他将自己封印于不详的漆黑之中。他一直很害怕，却又像若是不苛求那份光明便会立即灰飞烟灭一般。

世上真的有光明吗？他曾悲愤地问自己。真的有那种未来吗？

但如果是这个人….

无数与这人冒险的片段在他的脑海中一闪而过。在篝火旁她的音容，疲惫至昏睡过去的睡颜，劈开白昼那坚韧不拔的背影——

啊，原来是这样的。阿尔博特含着泪水，咬着牙注视着阿里斯特亚坚定的侧脸。

他是想要的，即使强忍着命运所施加的所有辛酸与委屈，阿尔博特现在想要过去了。他想要走向未来，如果作为一个已死之人还可以的话，他还想要继续拥抱那份拥有希望的权利。

他还想拥抱光。

如果是这个该死的，浑身上下都如此耀眼的家伙的话。是否就能陪他共同倾倒他那止步不前的哀痛与悔恨？

他想和阿里斯特亚并肩走出那扇门，从今以后，由他们英雄们一起去铸造新的历史。然后他们会继续冒险，继续敞开心扉的去帮助所有需要帮助的人。他们会成为光与暗的守护者，他们会向星球证明光与暗终可兼程。

然后光与暗之战士，他们的笑容会刻印上那些逝去之人们的光辉。他们会铭记，他们会战胜，他们会永远前进，会永远对得起那些所爱之人的守望。

最终，他们会长眠，他们会 **回家** 。他们终将与那些故人重逢，他们会对那些人叙述他们一路上发生的故事，谈论他们踏过的每一片土地。

阿尔博特渴望真正的安息，所以——

所以他握紧了自己的重斧，迈出了步伐。

两位英雄，两百年人类的执着，上万年光与暗的对立——一切，仿佛在阿尔博特的步伐中，结束了无限的停滞。

无数人一生的奉献与牺牲，无数的承诺与传承，它们历经了千山万水才终将希望绽放于这一刻。

阿里斯特亚柔和了眼角，有些仰着头地看向熬尽了苦难才走到她身侧的男人。阿尔博特虽有着好似不修边幅的胡茬和平平无奇的暖棕头发，但那人有着她见过最静谧的海洋般的蓝色眼睛。

很漂亮。

“对拳吗？”

阿里斯特亚歪头问道。

阿尔博特无奈地笑了笑，举起他的左手，轻碰上少女指骨上的肌肤。

….

….

战争伴随着碎裂的星屑，如光柱般将英雄赠予给这场无尽的孤独与悲苦。幻光与法阵辉映下的是少女坚毅的身躯，她缓缓直立。

“ **决一胜负吧，爱梅特塞尔克！”**

英雄们，如此宣告道。


End file.
